


Fortunate Crime Is Called Virtue

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, First Time, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Surveillance, Team Gluttony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn’t believe in luck; the neighbour kid just happens to be gorgeous, gay, and unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Crime Is Called Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon week seven challenge: [Magic](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/95682.html). This fic placed second in its group.
> 
>  _Successful and fortunate crime is called virtue._  
>  \- Seneca, Hercules Furens. i. 1, 255
> 
>  **Content notes:** Underage/age disparity (30/16), noncon voyeuristic surveillance of a minor, invasion of privacy, dubcon (can be read as noncon)

Arthur isn’t the superstitious type. When Morgana gives him an antique silver ring for his thirtieth birthday, telling him it will bring him luck, he rolls his eyes, but it fits perfectly on his thumb and he likes the way it looks, so he wears it anyway.

It’s coincidence when, the next day, the Turners move into a house they inherited across the street in Arthur’s swanky neighbourhood, a single mum working doubles to make ends meet and her teenaged son, a lanky kid in need of a comb and an attitude adjustment. That Hunith takes an instant liking to Arthur is only natural, even if he lets his eyes linger too long on Merlin’s pale back when he tends the garden, young muscles moving like Arthur thinks they would if he had Merlin bent over his bed, gripping the pillow as he tries not to come too soon, though he would. He’d spill all over the duvets and blush, and Arthur would fuck him deeper, get him hard again and then suck another load out of him, make him fucking beg for it and look into that young face as he swallows.

Arthur’s ring is smooth and delicious as he runs his hand over his prick, fantasising about the neighbour kid again even as he feels sick with shame. He takes up jogging so he can strip down to his shorts and come back damp and flushed just as Merlin gets home from school, have an innocent chat with the kid while he stretches out, watch the nervous jump of Merlin’s Adam’s apple and the way he shuffles up to his door, hands clumsy with the keys. 

Arthur wouldn’t call it luck when the Turners ask him to feed their cat while they’re away for Christmas, or that he’d just got in a shipment of discreet surveillance equipment for the office, or that Merlin doesn’t password-protect his computer or clear his history.

It’s so fucking easy to find out what Merlin likes (blonds, facials, rimming, creampies, and Arthur comes with Merlin’s dirty shirt bunched up against his nose, imagining painting his pretty lips, watching come ooze out of his arse). When Merlin gets back from holiday, Arthur finds out how he touches himself, how he bites his lip to keep from making sounds his mum might hear while she’s making dinner. How when his mum leaves for work again, he strips down and gets on all fours in his bed, shoving fingers into himself and moaning like a good little slut.

Arthur lives in front of his computer, watching Merlin wank and eat and do his schoolwork. He fantasises about crawling in bed behind Merlin and nuzzling his sleep-warm neck, giving him a lazy hand job and letting the kid press his hips back to feel Arthur hard for him. These are the fantasies that make Arthur feel most ashamed after he comes, the idea that he could actually have a fucking _relationship_ with a sixteen-year-old, that they could cuddle and sleep in the same bed. It makes him ache, makes him hate himself a bit, but three weeks later, when Merlin shouts “Arthur!” as he comes, Arthur starts planning how to get inside that virginal arse.

There’s nothing lucky about Merlin’s terrified scream the next day as Arthur walks by his house. Arthur runs inside to check on him, the door unlocked and Hunith at work. Merlin’s walking out of the bathroom when Arthur finds him, towel wrapped around his pointy hips, skin reddened and damp.

“You screamed,” Arthur says, eyes fixed on Merlin’s tight, pink nipples, so fucking gorgeous this close.

“Spider,” Merlin says, plaintive, and Arthur tells himself it isn’t luck when Merlin slips on the slick tile and falls into Arthur, his towel unravelling, allowing Arthur’s hands to brush over Merlin’s hips as he steadies the kid. He looks, and Merlin’s cock is thick and swollen from the shower. It hardens under his gaze.

“I should go,” Arthur says and doesn’t mean it.

When Merlin blushes and starts apologising, Arthur doesn’t even think. He drops to his knees and sucks Merlin down, makes him come in a matter of seconds. And all through Merlin’s breathless _sorry_ s, Arthur laps at his foreskin, getting him stiff again.

Later, Merlin’s soft lips around Arthur’s thumb make the silver ring look like a good luck charm. Arthur feels fortunate as he digs in his fingers and fills the kid’s hot little hole with come.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Said the Spider to the Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488655) by [GeekLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover)




End file.
